


Kiss Me in the Car

by Black_Banshee



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Tumblr Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Banshee/pseuds/Black_Banshee
Summary: Ichabod surprises Abbie with a kiss in an unexpected place.





	Kiss Me in the Car

**Author's Note:**

> Late addition to the Ichabbie First Kiss challenge on Tumblr.

Abbie Mills had always imagined that her first kiss with Ichabod Crane would be… well, romantic.

It was not that she expected anything grand – a sweet kiss on her front porch would have sufficed. It was that the front seat of a car had never ranked high on her list of places for their first-ever kiss!

So you can imagine her surprise when, Crane leaned over the centre console of her car, brushing his mouth across hers. 

First of all, he’d caught her off guard. She had no idea he felt that way. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. Even _she_ had to admit Crane had been dropping hints about ever since her trip to the Catacombs. Second of all, they were stopped in front of the FBI White Plains field office where she worked. And third of all, anyone could have seen them. And by ‘anyone’ she meant Daniel Reynolds, her boss and former lover.

Slowly, Crane pulled away. He licked his lips, as if savouring her taste.

Abbie lifted a hand to touch her lips. “What was that?” she asked, hating how her voice shook.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the uncertainty etched all over his face. Any moment now, he was going to stumble over an awkward apology and tell her it would never happen again.

The last thing she wanted was to go back to the way they’d always been.

“I apologise, Lieutenant, for the affectionate display. I was… overcome, but you must know, I meant no off–”

“Oh, God, stop,” she cut him off. “Just kiss me already.”

So, he kissed her, cupping her head, pulling her tightly against him, delving his tongue into her mouth, and Abbie returned his kiss hungrily, releasing all of the pent-up attraction and sexual frustration she’d been fighting for years.

She pulled him closer, trying to get as close to him as she could. Well, as close as they could get in the confines of the car.

When her fingers slid into his hair, and he slipped a hand under her shirt, stroking the skin of her bare back, she reluctantly dragged her mouth away. It would not do to completely forget where they were and let things go too far.

She gave him a sideways glance. “I think we should move _this_ ,” she said breathlessly as she motioned between them, “to a more appropriate location.”

“Yes, I should like that very much,” he replied, his voice uneven.

She grinned at his formality. It was unexpected given they were just making out in the front seat not five minutes ago.

“Okay. Let’s go.” Abbie’s hands trembled as she turned the key in the ignition and cranked the engine.

“Perhaps I should drive,” he said with a smirk as she tried once more to start the car.

She glared at him but without any real heat. After all, the sooner they got home, the sooner they could pick up where they’d left off. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she climbed over Crane to switch seats and wiggled her lower body against his.

Crane groaned. “Lieutenant,” he warned. “Do not tempt me lest I should have you right here and now.”

Abbie gasped, pretending to be scandalised. In fact, she was certain she had never been more turned on in her life. It was not so much his words as his low, deep tone that made her feel warm all over.

“Lead on, my man,” she said when she had finally recovered enough to speak.

His lip quirked upward in a half smile. “Where you lead, my dearest Abbie, I will follow. Always.”


End file.
